


Avian Fragments

by ahamkara



Series: Fragments of Guardian Kassia [3]
Category: Destiny (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotionally Repressed, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Prompt Fic, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 05:49:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8878399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahamkara/pseuds/ahamkara
Summary: Creative fan-literature I've decided to take advantage of between my favorite Prince of the Crows, Uldren Sov with my Awoken Warlock Guardian named Kassia in a series of creative oneshots.Tags and characters to be updated as chapters are updated.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided to test myself by taking on odd relationship-related prompts and thus, this was made. Please keep in mind that this work was not beta'd and it has been years since I have formally written anything. Please feel free to offer any and all criticism. Thank you.

The Awoken Warlock threw her head back as her lungs fought to gain breath. Her dark cerulean hair stuck to her face and the back of her neck, with the rest of her blue, translucent body coated in a sheen of sweat. Her discomfort was the least of her worries as she tried to ride out to the peak of pleasure. Beneath her, skin in a cool grey, also coated in sweat, contracted and bucked up either to meet her pace. Her nails bit into the flesh of the male Awoken beneath her who’s golden eyes watched attentively.

Prince Uldren Sov was relentless in his pace, his scarred arms and callous hands grabbed at the female Awoken’s powerful thighs and shapely waist as absolutely vulgar sounds of flesh against flesh filled the room, mixing in with the Warlock’s needy groans and mews of pleasure. Her legs squeezed encouraging around his form beneath her and she brought her weight forward again to better support herself above him. She finally opened her bright blue eyes that met his own. His gaze caused her to let another gasp that made her shut her eyes again in a curtain of dark lashes.

The prince huffed at her actions and let one his hands wander to crawl up her torso, teasingly brush her breasts, and then cradle her jaw in hand. He pulled her down, drawing a gasp from each of them as the position caused a new sensation of arousal. The Warlock opened her bright, blue eyes into his own, and with her attention firmly back to him again, he grabbed at her waist again and continued his thrusts. The position allowed them to be closer, for each of them to be consumed more in their relations in a way that satisfied them both.

Her eyes stayed locked to his. Here Uldren could see her still swollen, wet lips part with her arousal, as well as the slightly purple blush that flushed her upper chest to the tips of her ears in a way that was utterly shameful. She was coming apart at the seams, despite her usual stubbornness to remain blank and unexpressive. The prince always took advantage on how the Guardian’s face could express so much more when they were consummated like this.

Guardian Kassia, the last Guardian resurrected by the Traveler’s light, the prized warrior of the Vanguard and the Tower, the vessel of light that was both Warlock and Awoken that had triumphed darkness in prowess that would be marked in History until the end of time, was here with him, completely unwrapped. Her velvet heat pulled him in where they were connected at the groin, and her Traveler given light was inappropriately used as she summoned the ethereal substances forth to dance along her fingertips where ever she deemed to touch him. It was electrifying and dizzying in a way that would leave him breathless and wanting more as it weaved into his nerves and connected them both more than before in a way he could never understand.

He remembers the first time she brought forth her light, the way he could feel the life from it’s comforting tendrils as well as her own life force as she tended to his wounds. It wrapped around everything within himself that left him feeling utterly exposed and almost afraid, but he had no choice. His fatal wound due to his carelessness would have surly been the end if it weren’t for her light that brought him back from the brink, he remembers as her blue eyes never looked so fear-stricken as her tired body heaved to restore his own.

Now, in the moment, that time fades away and his focus is back on Kassia as her gaze sinks back into sultry and her hands that were previously leaving scratches on his chest crawl up his neck and in his raven hair; Guardian light following and leaving pleasant tingling in its wake. She leaned down to press chastely to his lips. Not denying her, he urged more from the kiss with a teasing bite to her bottom lip. The action caused another moan of delight to spill from her lips and he greedily sought to swallow them.

Their warm breaths, hot and needy were entwined in their kisses. It was sloppy and downright dirty as Uldren restlessly continued to thrust up into her heat and she continued to follow his punishing pace. Heat coiled in his lower abdomen, and that familiar pull further south made the strain to continue even harder, but the prince was desperate to draw this moment out longer.

Kassia was equally aroused as she clenched around him, drawing in more of his rigid length that filled her sinfully so. She relished in the possessive, calloused hands that fondled her hot and sensitive skin, grounding her to the power of the man beneath her. His gaze, equally possessive sent other tingles of want and need in her that even after so many times of being in the throes of passion with this man, never ceased to make her feel powerful and precious.

Kassia’s record was filled with so many titles and awards. She was the raider who wield The Aegis and shattered the Vault of Glass. She was the sword bearer who’s hands burned wielding the Ascendant Sword that drew Crota to his end. She was the soul who ascended into the Taken taint, to travel between time and space and end the reign of the Taken King. She who was a Warlock from small beginnings, the final Guardian brought to life by the Ghost who choose her and sought the unforeseen odds coming for them headfirst with a wicked gun kissed by dark magic and hunger named Red Death to put an end to darkness itself. All her conquests brought stares of admiration, envy, greed, all to varying degrees, but none of which were so consuming like the gaze of her prince who brought more than any other tale in her short life.

“Lie to me” she gasped, her lips breaking from his to beg.

He opened his eyes. Gold and bold had her enraptured as her peak began to crest.

He did not heed to her request, instead changing their positions so that she was below him, their groins never separating. She desperately tightening her legs around his waist, her arms untangled from his hair and now desperately pulling at the messy bedsheets below her. He ducked down to bite at her neck, and both of them groaned now that the Warlock was being tormented by his touches and bruising grip on her thighs as he continued in her velvet sex. She was openly gasping and moaning now that Uldren’s pace was unrelentingly giving her his all. The friction was unbearable and all she could do was accept it invitingly.

“Tell me, please.”

Her chest heaved and her back arched meeting his thrusts by encouraging him even more by clenching her sex every time he drew out. It brought a hissing moan from his own lips that made her believe this was something more.

“I love you.” He said against her skin, leaving more bites and sucks that brought blooming bruises on her chest and neck.

“Lie to me again” she whispered.

Her eyes watered as she could no longer force herself to keep staring into his eyes that gave her glimpses of something more. The blooming heat in her groin grew more and more as they both were desperately trying to reach oblivion.

“I love you” he said.

Uldren closed his eyes and gave another sharp pivot with his hips that ended with Kassia’s cries stuttering in her throat. Her sex quivered around him as she climaxed, his own heat spilling inside her.

Finally, the Guardian couldn’t hold it back and allowed a lone tear to fall down the side of her face as she turned cheek to the bed. The lone tear traveled down, tickling the shell of her ear until it uncomfortably soaked into her hair and scalp. She stifled the sound threatening to tear itself from her throat and instead focused on the feeling of euphoria within her. The Guardian’s light beneath her skin sang as it cooled beneath her skin and the familiar soreness took place over the rest of her body.

Regretfully, the Prince finally pulled away from her, the feeling of emptiness finally making itself known and his heat leaving her as he stood from the bed post to get up and go to the adorning joint bathroom.

She never looked back to his face to see the look of something discernible on his severe features. As he pulled away from the Warlock, he was overcome with feelings he himself was not ready to face.

Guardian Kassia was addicting, powerful and unlike anyone he had ever known. All the mysteries of the reef could never amount to what he thought of when seeing her in war, and in soft moments like these. She was an enigma and a part of him cursed ever agreeing to let himself get so absorbed in something so tainted as an earthborn Awoken, but stubbornly he knew how ridiculous the notion was.

His only regret was agreeing to pretend to never mean those words.

**Author's Note:**

> I few years ago I wanted to create a multi-chapter fanfiction with all of the Destiny lore written like a spectacular codex. Since then I've lost the will to write, but by these one-shots going into narrative of their strange and conflicting relationship I always thought up in my head, I figured this would be a good way to get in the swing of things. I feel like the Prince is greatly unappreciated and reading his Grimoire Cards, I feel like he's a lot more complicated and intellectual than the two terribly short cutscenes Bungie gave us to really glimpse at his character. My warlock is the only OC that I've thought to give life to after such a rut of no creative outlets. As stated earlier, your criticisms are greatly appreciated.


End file.
